Lively Candy
Kayla Lively Candy is a waitress in a western restaurant. She is mild, lovely and usually sits in the front of the customers and chat with them. Actually, she is doing a deal with them. She is able to make dreams for anybody as long as he or she gives her seven days. What's more, people can design the dream by themselves. And then, choose time to experience it. Many customers are interested in this and they are willing to exchange seven- day- life for an amazing dream designed by themselves. She always warns people that they must understand it is just a dream or they will probably can not wake up. Information Full Name Lively Candy Gender female Age 29 Height 162 Weight 46kg Description Physical Appearance Lively Candy has bright white skin with black eyes that often appear mystery. She has a slim body and has bobbed hair in flaxen. She always wears lilac lipstick which is the same colour as her nails and she hates long nails. She is not a beautiful woman and you probably can't guess her age by her appearance. Clothing Lively Candy wears a white blouse without any pattern. A pair of green glasses are always hung over the blouse. She also wears a retro colourful cappa which stands for fashion. Below the cappa, she wears a pair of shapeless, creased, hopelessly blue jeans. On her feet are a pair of leather shoes in lilac and the front of the shoes are cuspate and cocked like a boat. Personality Lively Candy is an easy-going woman who always comes up with new ideas. She enjoys meeting all kinds of people and finding good quality within them. She asks herself to be a tolarent and kind person. But things always go contrary to her wishes. She usually meets some greedy, selfish and indifferent people. She enjoys playing pranks on them which colors her life. She uses the umbrella to see the past or future about some malevolent people in order to give them a lesson. Possessions Umbrella Lively Candy usually carries an white magical umbrella. You can look back in time when rotate the umbrella in a circle to the left. Oppositly, when you rotate it to the right, you can see the future. However, both of them are limited in 10 minutes. That is to say, only about 10 minutes can you know about the past or future. Moreover, it collects time to get energy. That is why Lively Candy needs seven days as dream's payment. Sometimes she gives nice people some tickets to a local amusement park or a family restaurant. She loves all kinds of outdoor activities especially the exciting sport such as Bungee jumping, parachute and rock climding. Background Hometown Tale Relations None Friends Suzie Wong Suzie Wong and Lively Candy met at the restaurant where Lively Candy worked. They enjoy talking with each other and they know each other. Lively Candy isn't ashame of Suzie's job and feels compassion for her. Family None Pets None History Lively Candy was an ordinary person before 8 years old. Once a day, she got lose in the city of Tale and went into the fruit plantation where grew magical fruits. Surprisingly, little Candy picked a fruit up and ate it. What's more, she ate the dream-maker-fruit. But no one realized her ability, even herself. When Lively Candy was 18 years old, a woman came to her and tell her about her ability. At the very begining, she didn't believe the stranger's words until the woman appeard again and gave her an magical umbrella. What an amazing umbrella it is! She began to learn how to control the ability. Years later, she found a job in a restaurant and earned what she needed. Category:Character Page